christianityfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Hell
Mormon view I don't think I followed linking conventions very well, but I thought I'd through up a few of my thoughts and links I knew about regarding the Mormon view of hell. Feel free to edit/improve. --Robert C. 12:59, 20 April 2006 (UTC) :I thought Mormonism didn't have a hell, just a celestial, telestial, and whateverestial thing, and then the "Outer darkness" which they don't know much about or something? Homestarmy 13:01, 20 April 2006 (UTC) ::My sense, as a life-long believing Mormon, is that there are two main conceptions of hell (as a location; whether scriptures sometimes mean a "personal hell" is something I haven't thought too much about): one is what Mormons usually call "spirit prison" (hell is the term used in LDS scripture though), and the other is the Outer Darkness you mention (and you are right that there's not a very clear understanding about what exactly this is). The authors of the articles I linked to have probably looked at this much more carefully than me, so feel free to correct. ::On a separate note, would it be beyond the scope of this site to include a brief synopsis of non-Christian or quasi-Christian views of hell (e.g. Jewish, Muslim, or Hindu)? I'd be curious, and the prospect of posting something about it here would be a good motivation for me to research this. ::--Robert C. 13:26, 20 April 2006 (UTC) :::Good question. It depends on how the CPOV policy develops ;) To be honest, I'm not sure what the Jewish view of Hell is beyond Sheol and Gehenna (do Jews still believe in Gehenna?). I know even less about the other religions. Maybe we could add Sartre's view of Hell (other people) ;) Archola 18:44, 20 April 2006 (UTC) :::I think, if my memory of my Reli 240 something class on islam serves right, there really is no clear concept of hell aside from seperation from God, and consignment to stay with the Djinn. Judaism is also kinda wonky, depending on which school you adhere to. --Dragoonmac - Talk 00:28, 21 April 2006 (UTC) Latter Day Saints do (generally) believe in Hell. Some think that Hell only exists during the Millenial reign, and then people who are in Hell get to participate in the "little season" testing period talked about in Revelations. Thus, hell is a temporary place, outer darkness is a perminant place, but some people use the terms interchangably. Some disagree with all of this. There are many different ideas, it's hard to pin it down and say that the whole group thinks X. --BenMcLean 15:00, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Annihilationism/Conditionalism I see that the article doesn't cover Hell from the above CPOVs. Does anybody have a problem with my adding that section? Devious Viper 01:20, 12 June 2006 (UTC) :I don't even know what those are. What are they, and are they really Christian points of view ? --BenMcLean 15:00, 12 June 2006 (UTC) ::They are accepted theological concepts, rather than actual churches or Christian movements. Annihilationism states that the fate of sinners is total destruction. Annhilationists believe that God will eventually destroy or annihilate the wicked completely, leaving only the righteous to live on in immortality. They believe that the dead are simply dead, and that the concept of God inflicting torture on someone, even a sinner, is inconsistent with His personality. The belief is often linked with the doctrine of "Conditional Immortality", which holds that the soul is not innately immortal. At death, both the wicked and righteous will pass into non-existence, to be resurrected at the Final Judgment. Then the righteous live forever (either in heaven or on an idyllic earth) while the wicked face a second, irreversible death. As for CPOV,it is a very widely known docrine, a fundamental of SDA, and growing in support/popularity in the British Protestant and Evangelical churches. Devious Viper 18:09, 12 June 2006 (UTC) :::OK, was just wondering. Sounds like perfectly acceptable / CPOV-compatible to me. --BenMcLean 15:11, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::::Err, I must beg to differ, I think I may of been debating one of these "Annihilationism" people you speak of recently, and its growing popularity aside, I find it quite lacking. Plus, the way you speak of it makes it sound sort of related to Universalism.... Homestarmy 20:13, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :::::I'm not saying I know for sure, but: There is a difference between what is a Christian point of view and what we believe as Christians personally. --BenMcLean 20:58, 13 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::..."Annihilationism" people..? As I stated, it is a theological concept, NOT a church or movement or group. Also, you are perhaps misinformed about "universalism" - which states that ALL will be saved, regardless. I believe you'll see above - "Annihilationism states that the fate of sinners is total destruction." Very, very different! Devious Viper 23:02, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :::::::I think I'm with you on this DV, not that I agree with your doctrine, but with including mention of it on the wiki. --BenMcLean 14:44, 14 June 2006 (UTC) ::::::::Oh sure I mean, include mention of it certainly, I just said it sounded like Universalism because Universalism also states that God isn't just enough to judge people with infinite justice. Aren't Jehovah's witnesses Annihilationists though? Homestarmy 03:24, 26 June 2006 (UTC) :::::::Whether we agree with it is immaterial if it is a legitimate POV for a Christian to have and still be called a Christian - isn't that right ? --BenMcLean 15:14, 26 June 2006 (UTC) I'm with Ben on this one. abyssal_leviathin 17:40, 26 June 2006 (UTC) :Well, i'm of the opinion that it's not a legitimate POV for a Christian, but it certainly won't make someone become unsaved or anything on its own. Homestarmy 04:44, 22 July 2006 (UTC) ::So ... you're saying that people other than Christians can be saved then? Because, on the one hand, you're saying that someone who believes this isn't a Christian, but on the other hand, you're saying that it won't make them unsaved. I thought you'd said before that only Christians are saved ... or maybe somebody else said that ... I'm confused. --BenMcLean 15:35, 28 August 2006 (UTC) BTW, Annihilationism has its own article. Some mention should also be made of Apocatastasis. Archola 16:48, 7 December 2007 (UTC)